


The Game

by QT_qt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where John Watson meets Jim Moriarty before he meets Sherlock Holmes. (written in Japanese)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2013, posted on Pixiv.

> GET A NEW GAME STARTED  
> PLAYER JIM & JOHNNY  
> READY?_

　第一印象はひどく冴えない男だ。  
「初めまして。ミスター……」  
「やあジムだ。適当に入って」  
　ぼさぼさの髪にくたびれたTシャツ。目は充血して赤い。無精ひげも剃っていない家主は、だるそうにジョンを招き入れた。  
「あなたが書き込んでいた空き部屋は」  
「あっち、あっち」  
　案内もなしだ。キッチンとつながったリビングは機器やコードで足の踏み場もない。めまぐるしく切り替わる何台ものモニタ。コンピュータ・オタクだ。ジョンは隙間に杖をつき、不自由な右足で苦労して、指されたドアへ向かった。  
　十分広いベッドルーム。こちらはほぼがらあきだ。ジョンは背後に聞こえるよう大きな声で聞いた。  
「いい部屋だ。どうして使っていないんだ？」  
「使ってるとも。物置だ」  
　ジョンは振り返った。ジムが真後ろに立っていた。至近に光を映さない黒い目がある。  
「何も置いていないじゃないか」  
「ベッドの下に秘密がある。わかるだろ？　ママが急に訪ねてきても見られないように隠してあるんだ。君も覗き見はしないでくれ。フラットシェアの条件はそれだけだな」  
「何があるんだ？」  
「気になるかい？　秘密の上では眠れない？」  
「別に。地雷の上で寝たこともある」  
　ジョンは無愛想に答えた。  
　黒い瞳孔が蠢いた。ように見えた。  
「グッド・ボーイ！」  
　ジムが唐突に笑った。下がった眦に愛嬌がある。  
「冗談だ。僕はずっとリビングで仕事をしてるから寝室は使わないんだ。正直メールをもらうまで空き部屋のことをネットに書いたのは忘れてた。万が一部屋を探してる『誰か』が興味を持つかと思ってね。ゴッド！　１ポイントだ！」  
　叫んでモニタの前に駆け戻る。その時ジョンは気づいた。モニタに映っているのはすべてゲーム画面だ。コンピュータじゃない。ゲーム・オタクか。ジョンは目をすがめた。  
「そちらさえよければこっちはすぐにでも移りたいが、君の都合はどうだ。今のフラットは日割りだし僕には高すぎる。荷物もほとんどないから簡単だ」  
「オーケージョニー。ジョニー・ワットリング？」  
「ジョン。ジョン・ワトソン」  
　もはや振り返りもしないジムの肩越しにジョンもそのモニタを見た。レースゲーム画面の中では派手な血のエフェクトとKILLED!の文字が踊っている。タクシーの形をしたマシンが人を――赤、いやピンク色の服の女だ――轢き殺したところだった。

　引っ越したと一言書いてブログを閉じた。何も起きない。何も。せめて仕事が欲しい。しかし足はともかく手の震えはまずい。隠してでも職を探すか。ミスでもした日には医者として破滅だろうが。  
　リビングに出るとジムがいた。相変わらずだらしない格好でゲーム画面に向かっている。  
「そういえば君の仕事は？」  
「ジーサス・ファッキン・サノバビッチ！」  
　突然の絶叫。マウスが壁に叩きつけられて破片が散った。顔を両手に埋め、嗚咽するように肩を痙攣させる。ジョンは目を丸くして聞いた。  
「大丈夫か。何か持病でも？」  
「オーノー……オー……あんまりだ。こんな簡単にクリアできるなんて。一番バカでマヌケなキャラをセレクトしたのに、何がいけなかったんだ？　何か聞いたかい？」  
「君の仕事は、と聞いた」  
　ジムが顔を上げた。ジョンは肩をすくめた。  
「単なる興味だ。別に君が仕事もせずゲームばかりやってる引きこもりのオタク野郎でもかまわない。何しろ僕も今失業中だ」  
「ジョニー・ボーイ、君の口のきき方は素敵だな。ストレートで誠実でノーデリカシー。君は初対面の女に信頼されるし、付き合ってる女に殴られるだろ」  
「ジョン。あとおそらく君より年上だ」  
「そのスクール・カットも素敵だ。親御さんはどこだ？」  
　ジョンは唇をつきだした。童顔は百も承知だ。  
「プロのゲーマーか？　それにしちゃ君の画面はよくゲーム・オーバーになってるな」  
「そりゃそうだ。ゲーム・オーバーにならないゲームなんて悪夢だ。終わるからいいんじゃないか。最後まで生き残ったキャラはこうする！」  
　キーを叩く。ぱんと軽快な効果音がした。滑稽なメロディとGAME OVERの文字。画面からは下手なドット絵のキャラクターが（下手すぎて男か女かも不明だ。黒髪に黄色い肌は東洋人のつもりだろうか？）頭を撃ち抜かれて恨みがましげにこちらを見ている。ジョンはぐるりと目を回した。  
「それが君の仕事か」  
「仕事はコンサルタントかな」  
「コンサルタント？　何の？」  
「何でも。困った人間が僕に頼みにやってくる。面白そうなら解決してあげる」  
「――私立探偵？」  
　ジムは爆発するように笑い出した。  
「グッド。ベリーグット。とても似てる！」  
「それは」  
　ジョンは少し考えた。シンプルに言う。  
「エキサイティングな仕事だな」  
「退屈さ。とても」  
　笑みがまた唐突に消えた。死人のような無表情。危ないな、と思った。何かはわからないが、この男の何かが危ない。ジョンはちろりと唇を舐めた。  
　その時、突然、全てのモニタが切り替わった。  
「なんだ？　実写？　３D？」  
「次のゲームだ」  
　チープなグラフィックから一転してリアルなそれはまるで監視カメラの映像のようだ。スーツケースを持って行き交う人々。到着ロビー。ゲート。空港だ。正面のモニタの中、今まさにタラップを下りてくる男にジョンは見覚えがあった。記憶をたどる前に画面に現れた文字に目を奪われる。  
　GRANT ME YOUR GUIDANCE MORIARTY  
「モリアーティ？」  
　ジョンが呟いた。ジムが言った。  
「プレイヤーネームさ」  
「君のか」  
「さあ」  
　深淵のごとく黒い目が見開かれる。  
「ニュー・ゲームを始めよう」

> GAME CLEARED  
> WANT A NEW GAME?_

　ジョンはあんぐりと口を開けて見入った。  
「……信じられない。本当に君がやったのか？」  
　テレビは同じニュースで持ち切りだ。パキスタン有数の資産家ラシード・バロチの暗殺。専用機でヒースロー空港に下り立ってからわずか10分間の出来事。9分2４秒、とジョンは思わず画面に向かって訂正した。さっき最後のキーを叩いたジムがぼやいたからだ。ちぇっ。ハイスコアじゃないな！  
「僕は夢を見てるのか？　君がさっきゲーム画面で殺した男が、なぜ本当に死んでる？」  
「ファッキン・クライスト！」  
　ジムが叫んだ。ぎょっとした。また何かプレイしている。ジョンはあわてて肩越しにモニタを覗き込んだ。  
「……マインスイーパ？」  
「爆発した！　199個見つけたのに！　最後の一つが運だった。グレイト。手が震えた。エキサイティング！　ファッキン・エキサイティング！」  
　興奮のあまり身悶えしている。ジョンは問答無用でモニタの電源を切った。ジムがすとんと真顔に戻った。  
「さっきのゲーム。あれは何だ」  
「さっき？　ああ、あれか。ミスしなけりゃクリアできるなんてつまらない」  
「あの男はただの資産家じゃない。中東一帯に武器を輸出している世界最大の死の商人だ。僕でも知っている。君がプレイしていたのはただのゲームじゃなかったのか？」  
「ただのゲームさ。僕が操作する。僕のプレイヤーキャラがそれを実行する。ゲーム以外のなんだっていうんだ？」  
「ここから誰かに指示を？　まるでゲームみたいに？　君はまるで攻略法を全部知ってるみたいだった。ルートも、警備も、警察の動きも何もかも」  
「そりゃそうだ。僕はプロフェッショナルだ。それに君達の脳みそはプレディクタブルだ」  
「信じられない。ジム。君は」  
「何だ？」  
「天才だ」  
　思わず言った。  
「ジョニー」  
　肩越しに目が合った。  
「退屈ならプレイするかい？　君も」  
　ジョンは驚いて自分の手を見下ろした。思わず伸ばしかけたその左手は、まったく震えてはいなかった。

　かけたはずの玄関の鍵が開いていた。  
「ジム？」  
　リビングから声がする。客か、と思いながらドアを開けた。  
　果たしてそこには見知らぬ男がいた。が客ではない。一目でわかった。ジムに馬乗りになって首を絞めていたからだ。  
　どさり、とジョンの手から買い物袋が落ちた。  
「――」  
　次の瞬間ジョンは男に飛びかかっていた。体当たりで突き飛ばし、自分もろとも床を転がる。男が意味不明の怒声をあげた。正気の人間のものではない。のしかかられ喉を掴まれる。ジョンはジャケットの内側に手を入れた。冷たく硬い感触を確かめる。左手が震えた時いつもそうするように。  
　ジョンは今それを抜いた。側頭部に突きつける。ぴたりと揺れもなく。  
「離せ。撃つぞ」  
　男は手を弛めない。撃つぞ、と掠れた2度目の警告。圧迫で喉笛が潰れそうだ。それでもジョンは待った。警告から３秒。そして撃った。  
　鈍い音だった。ゼロ距離からの弾丸は貫くより砕く。横ざまに倒れた男の体を蹴り飛ばし、ジョンは咳き込みながら必死に這いよった。ぐったりと動かない体のほうへ。  
「ジム。ジム！　しっかりしろ！」  
「ジョニー・グッド・ボーイ！」  
　けろりと素っ頓狂な声が上がった。ジョンは思わず脱力した。  
　大の字に倒れたまま起き上がりもしないジムの首に、まざまざと赤い手の跡がついている。ジョンは息を荒げながら、じろりと睨み下ろした。  
「……生きてたならなんで抵抗しなかった？」  
「手が汚れるのは嫌いなんだ。それに、死体を見るのは苦手だ」  
　ジムがいやそうに顔をしかめて倒れた男を一瞥する。ジョンは首を振り、自分で死体を検めた。側頭部に一発。即死だ。死人にしても血色が悪い。縮瞳も早すぎる。見れば左腕の静脈付近が青黒く変色していた。おそらくはドラッグの常用者。  
「今度は一体なんだ？　武器商人じゃなくて麻薬組織のボスでも殺した？　それで連中が君に報復を？」  
「まさか！　映画の見すぎだ。そんなこと現実には起こりゃしない」  
「じゃあこいつはなんだ」  
「『した』んじゃない。『する』予定なんだ。報復より予防のほうが現実的だな。ブラッディ・ファッキン・ヘル！」  
　ジムが見て叫んだのは倒れて基盤ごと踏み抜かれたマシンだった。あの日ジョンがプレイしたマインスイーパのスコアも台無しだ。  
「これじゃ続きができないだろうが。このクソ野郎！」  
　飛び起きたかと思うと壊れた部品を拾い、死体の顔面に振り下ろす。2回。3回。ジョンは思わず手で顔を覆った。ジムは唐突に動きを止めると、あっさりと言った。  
「ま、いいか。どうせ部屋の掃除も頼まなきゃならないし、たまには外に出なきゃ健康に悪い。誰かがそう言ってたな。待てよ、あれは誰が言ったんだ？」  
「それは僕だ。多分聞いてないとは思ってたが」  
「そうかジョニー。君か！　君も来るだろ？」  
「僕は」  
　ジョンは立ち尽くした。銃と死体とジムを順に見回し、そして気づく。その視線の先ではアルミ製の杖が、リビングの入り口に放り出されたまま所在なく光っていた。

　ジョンは全力で走った。飛び交う銃声と悲鳴。まるで戦場だ。  
　オクスフォード・サーカスにある二ツ星レストランが密談の舞台だった。交渉は決裂し、組織同士の銃撃戦に発展。幹部全員が死亡。明日の新聞はそのシナリオを書き立てるだろう。それが全てたった1人に演出されたとは知らずに。  
「ジム！」  
　一般客の避難を助けて既に店の外にいたジョンは、その姿がないのに気づくと、逃げる人波の中を逆走していた。遠くでサイレンが聞こえる。ヤードが来る前に逃げなければ。  
　走るジョンの正面から車が突っ込んできた。転んでかわす。急ブレーキ。店から逃げてきたのは若い男の運転するアストンマーティン・DB9ヴォランテだ。ジョンは起き上がると、申し訳なさそうに、しかし素早く銃を抜いた。  
「いい車だ。悪いけど貸してくれ。どうせボスのかパパのだろ？」  
　運転席に飛び乗る。アフガンの砂漠以外でハンドルを握るのは初めてだ。ギアをバックに入れ、窓から振り返ってジョンは見た。ゴシックとモダンの融合した建築のレストラン。その3階のバルコニーに場違いなTシャツ姿。ジョンは叫んだ。  
「ジム。来い！」  
　そこにジムは大きく両腕を広げて立っていた。まるで怒号と銃声のオーケストラを指揮するマエストロのように。あるいは今にもそこから飛び立とうとする人のように。薄い唇が恍惚と動く。  
　I’M COMING.  
　そして本当に飛んだ。  
　ジョンはその瞬間アクセルを底まで踏んだ。すさまじい加速で車がバックする。どん！とリアから衝撃。壁に激突した。どん！とトップから衝撃。落下物はオープンカーのソフトトップに受け止められ、突き破り、頭から助手席に落ちた。ナイス・キャッチ、と尻が上で頭が下になったジムが言う。ジョンは止まりかけた息を吸った。  
「誰が直線距離で来いって言った。君って男はむちゃくちゃだ。信じられない！」  
「なんだジョニー、むちゃくちゃにされるのは嫌いか？　信じられない！」  
「当たり前だ。でも」  
　ギアを入れ替え、アクセルを踏み込む。  
「どうせならお行儀よくやられるよりずっといけるね」  
　ひっくり返ったジムが声をあげて笑った。

　ジムは恋をしているらしい。  
「信じられないな。話したこともないだって？　まさか君がそんな純情だとは」  
「ダンスが素敵なんだ。遠くから眺めてるだけで興奮する。とても頭がよくて、とても冷たい。直接話さなくてもいいんだ。話したらどんな冷たい言葉を言われるだろうって想像するだけでガチガチになる」  
「なるほど。それは純情じゃない。一体どんな女性だ？」  
　ジョンは興味津々にモバイル画面を覗き込んだ。ジムが表示したその写真を数秒間見つめたあと、尋ねる。  
「ジム。君はゲイなのか？」  
「ゲイ！　そりゃいいな。そうしよう！」  
　ジムがげらげら笑った。ジョンは首をすくめ、飲んでいたビール瓶を軽く掲げた。  
「別に君が何者でもかまわない。好きならなんでデートに誘わない？」  
「デートがもし退屈だったら？　世界の終わりだ！　僕には彼しかいないのに！」  
「馬鹿言うな。デートってのはさ、下準備が大事なんだ。好きなものとか好みの映画とか。『僕は君に時間と手間をかけるつもりがある』ってことを相手にアピールするんだよ。一番いい服を着て、君のために準備したんだ、って誘えよ。まさかデートをしたことがないわけじゃないだろう？」  
「彼はない。彼は馬鹿が嫌いだ。つまり世界中の人間が嫌いってことだ」  
「ヴァージン君って意味か？　だったら尚更だ。もたもたしてる間に誰かに先を越されたらどうする？」  
「彼に限ってそんなことはないんだ」  
　真っ赤な顔でジムが言った。彼は酒に強くない。ジョンはここぞとばかりに馬鹿にしきった仕草をした。  
「……君、僕がゲイでなくてよかったな。僕がもしライバルだったら君のヴァージン君なんかとっくにヴァージン君じゃない」  
「ガッデム！　彼が？　誰かと？　考えられない。あり得ない！」  
「君は相手を天使か何かだと思ってる。まるでプライマリーの初恋だ」  
「天使だって。天使だったらがっかりだ。そうじゃないから特別なんだ」  
「驚いた。君でもそんな退屈なことを言うんだな、ジム！　あの人だけは特別だなんてこの世で一番特別じゃないセリフだぞ」  
　ファック！とジムが頭を抱えた。  
　ジョンは腹を抱えて笑った。

　エリザベス女王が微笑んでいる。ジョンはひきつった笑みを返した。  
　十数トンの金庫扉の向こうは、視界すべてがポンド紙幣だった。うず高く積まれた無数の女王の肖像。思わず乾いた唾を呑む。  
「一体いくらある？」  
『現金保管庫の中じゃ小さいほうだからな。約2000万ポンド』  
「ファ……ンタスティック」  
　思わず出かけたFの音を賛辞に変える。ジョンは咳払いした。悪い友人の影響だ。  
　インカムから聞こえるジムの『操作』はまるで魔法だった。厳重な警備の隙を突いて侵入させ、疾走する経路のセキュリティを次々に無力化し、金庫に到達させるまでわずか十数分。鮮やかだった。銃など使う必要もなかった。それを携帯してきた自分が心底野蛮に思えるほどだ。ジョンは内心唸りながら聞いた。  
「で、こんな金をどうするんだ？」  
『さあ？』  
　ジョンは耳を疑った。ジムは上の空で言った。フラットで、おそらくはぼさぼさ頭に無精ひげのままマシンに向かいながら。  
『魔法（code）だ。何でも開けられる新しい魔法を手に入れた。試してみたいと思うだろ？　金庫の中身をどうするかはそういえば決めてなかったな』  
「……僕らのフラットに置くスペースはないぞ。君のマシンを全部捨てるならともかく」  
　ジョンは実際的なことだけを言った。唐突で脈絡のない、ゲームと現実が混在するジムの説明は求めてもどうせわからない。インカムの向こうは暫し沈黙した。まさか飽きて寝たんじゃないだろうな、とジョンが危惧し始めた時、  
『ハリネズミ！』  
「何だって？」  
『君を操作してて思い出した。そうだ！　ソニックはヘッジホッグだ。ソニックが集めた金のリングはちょっとした不注意で空中へばらばらに飛び散る。あの瞬間が最高だ。ジョニー、センサーを作動させてくれ。第２ステージを始めよう。首尾よくいったらランデブーだ。ちょっと高いが、素敵な場所を予約しておくよ』

「信じられない」  
　もう何度目かわからないセリフをジョンは言った。  
　シティ・オブ・ロンドンを一望する最高層タワーの最高階のレストラン――のさらに上、正真正銘最上部にある非常用ヘリポート。地上46階、200メートル上空の強風に舞い上がるのは、運び出したばかりの数十万枚の50ポンド紙幣だった。ロンドンの陰鬱な夜空と光り輝く地上の夜景、それを覆い尽くすように巻きあがり、降りそそぐ白い紙幣。信じられない、とジョンはもう一度言った。  
　強風と驚愕で非常口にしがみついたままのジョンが見れば、ジムは柵もない屋上の端に、いつかと同じように両腕を大きく広げて立っている。ジョンは思わず大声で言った。  
「おい！　気をつけろ。いくらむちゃくちゃな君でもここから落ちたら死ぬ。タワーの頂上だぞ」  
　ロンドン一のファッキン・タワーの、とジョンは言いかけて、やめ、少し考えて結局言った。地上46階だ。誰にも聞かれるわけがない。  
「死！」  
　ジムが叫んだ。ジョンから見えるのは背中だけだ。その表情を知ることはできない。  
「死なんて何より退屈だ。誰も彼もがやることだ。だけど生きるのはそれよりもっと退屈だ」  
「そんなこと言うな」  
　ジョンはほとんど怒鳴るように言った。  
「君の人生は退屈なんかじゃない。少なくとも僕は君に会えてから退屈じゃないし、手足だってこの通りだ」  
　返事はなかった。ジョンの声にも、舞い飛ぶ紙幣にも、それによって地上に自身が作り出したであろう混乱にも無関心に、ジムは今にも落下しそうなその瀬戸際に立っている。ぶつぶつと呟く声は風で途切れ途切れにしか聞こえない。「だめだ。これじゃ落ちない。……。バランスだ。人生のバランスは絶望的に平衡だ。……には君が必要だ。ああ、僕には、君が」  
　ジョンはその後姿を見た。Tシャツの背中の向こうは文字通り2000万ポンドのロンドンの夜景だ。ほんの少し前までこの中のちっぽけな光の下で、動かない手足をひきずり、たった一人もがいていた。それが今、ヘロン・タワーの頂上に立って、無数の紙幣が空に舞うのを見ている。信じられない。そうだ。人生には信じられないようなことが『起こる』。  
「ジム」  
　ジョンは言った。  
「君に感謝してる」  
　ジムは振り返らなかった。ジョンも繰り返しはしなかった。

　何度でも繰り返しておけばよかった、とジョンが思ったのは、それからまもなく、ジムがフラットから姿を消した後のことだ。

> GAME CLEARED  
> WANT A GREAT GAME?_

> GET A GREAT GAME STARTED  
> ADD PLAYER SHERLOCK_ 

　ジョンはとうとう電話をとった。  
「ハロー？」  
『ジム？』  
「失礼。本人じゃない。友人のジョンだ。これはジムのモバイルだけど彼が帰っていないんだ。あなたは誰だ？　何かメッセージが？」  
　相手は答えない。沈黙。いつもやかましい隣室の犬が吠えた。  
　そして電話は唐突に切れた。  
　ジョンは眉をしかめてモバイルを置いた。ひょっとして何か聞けるかと思ったのだ。ジムの居場所について。  
　ジムはもう3日戻っていない。知らない間に留守にすることはあったし、ジョンも心配などしたことはなかった。しかし問題はこのジムのモバイルだ。置き忘れたまま丸3日。  
　それだけではなかった。ジョンは新聞を手に取った。紙面はシティで起きたガス爆発事故の続報だ。一昨日の朝。そして一昨日の朝からジムはいない。  
「……」  
　ジョンは新聞を投げ出した。明日だ、と自分に言い聞かせた。明日の朝まで待とう。今夜ふらりと帰ってくるかもしれない。だがそうでなければ。探そう。杞憂でも。あるいは手遅れでも。  
　また電話が鳴った。  
　はっと起きるなり首が痛んだ。いつのまにかテーブルでうたた寝していたらしい。ジムが置き忘れに気づいたのだろうか。覚醒しきらないまま急いで通話ボタンを押す。  
「ハロー？」  
『ジョン』  
　ジムではない。ぞっとするほど低い男の声。  
『――窓の外を見ろ』  
　ジョンは振り返った。リビングの窓から、暗い部屋に月の光が射し込んでいる。電話の向こうはそれきり物音もしない。ジョンはモバイルを耳にあてたまま、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。息を殺し、足音を潜めて、窓に近づく。そして見た。 

　満月の夜だった。眩しいほどの白銀の光が向かいのビルの屋上にかかっている。そこに浮かび上がる漆黒のシルエット。はためき翻る外套。悪魔の翼のように。  
　目が合った。と思った。数十フィートの闇を貫く眼光。  
　にい、と男の唇が引き上がった。  
『FOUND YOU』 

　がたん！とジョンは思わず窓からとびすさった。  
　自室に駆け込みチェストの銃を掴む。深呼吸する。一回で覚悟を決め、フラットを飛び出した。  
　通りの街灯が夜霧に白くけぶっている。暗く湿った忌々しいロンドンの夜だ。ほんの数分、いや数十秒、待ち受けていただけで額から顎へ水滴が流れた。  
　コツ、コツ、と足音が近づく。  
　霧の向こうから人影が現れた瞬間、  
「止まれ」  
　ジョンは言い、左手で銃を上げた。  
「お前は誰だ。狙いはジムか？」  
「軍人。違うな。軍医だ」  
　闇の底から響くような声。  
　足音は止まらない。  
「現役じゃない。元軍医。退役の理由は精神的な問題。アフガニスタンかイラクだ。家族とは疎遠。独身。恋人は短期に替わる。金に困ってフラットシェアを始めた。同居人の名はジム。バーツのジムだ」  
　どっ、と冷や汗が出た。銃を両手で構え直す。  
「お前は僕を調査した。探偵でも雇ったか知らないが、何が狙いだ」  
　白靄を抜け明らかになったその姿をジョンは直視した。  
　長身に襟を立てたコート。姿勢はいいが軍人ではない。ジャンキーにしては理知的だ。かといってまともにも見えない。その証拠に、視界にはっきりと自分に向けられた銃口を捉えたはずの男は、にんまり、と場違いな笑みを浮かべた。  
「調査じゃない。推理だ。僕には探偵を雇う必要なんてない」  
「推理？　見ただけで？　馬鹿な。そんなこと誰にもできない」  
「僕にはできる」  
　引き上がった唇が息を吸った。弾丸のように言葉を吐く。  
「『友人』、『帰っていない』、自宅、フラットシェア、鳴き声、アイリッシュ・ウルフハウンド！　それも2頭。狭い室内に適さない大型犬でロンドン中心部にそう多くない。獣医に端から連絡して1時間もかからなかった」  
「あの電話で？」  
　通話したのはせいぜい15秒だ。あれでここをつきとめたというのか。  
「初歩的だ」  
　男が鼻で笑った。尊大という言葉が命を吹き込まれたような男だ。その鼻っ柱を叩き折ってやりたい衝動に駆られ、ジョンは銃口を向けたまま言った。  
「……ひとつ見当違いがあったぞ」  
「何？」  
「バーツで研修をしたのは僕だ。それも昔の話だ。ジムは何の関係もない」  
　男が目を見開いた。光を湛えた水色の虹彩。  
　どこかで、と思った途端、  
「素晴らしい！」  
　叫んだ。跳びあがらんばかり、というか実際ぴょんと跳んだ。ジョンは驚いて危うく引き金を引きかけた。  
「やっぱりだ。あの男が置いていった番号は彼女の知っていたものじゃなかったからな！」  
「何？」  
「モリーだ。彼女にテキストが来た時一度僕は居合わせて画面を一瞬見た。あのメモの番号は違った。あんなパズルに12時間も与えたのは奴の迂闊だ。残り時間で僕は奴の吐いた糸を辿る」  
　聞き返す暇はなかった。  
　ずかずかと無造作に近づいてきた男が――わずか一瞬の、しかし深刻な逡巡の結果、ジョンは撃たなかった――がっしりと両肩を掴んだ。ジョンはわっと声を上げた。  
「ジムはどんな男だ。描写しろ」  
「どんなって、おい、ちょっと、近い！」  
「そうだ近づいた。素性を偽って彼女に近づく？　何の意味が？　僕に近づくためだ。明白だ！」  
「ちっとも明白じゃない。僕には話が見えない。君にはこの銃が見えないのか？」  
「思った通りだ。あの男はモリアーティの糸だ。モリアーティがジムに指示して」  
「意味不明だ！　モリアーティはジムだ」  
　ジョンにとってそれはジムがゲームのハイスコア画面に入力する名前だ。しかし男はぴたりと動きを止めた。  
「モリアーティはジムだ」  
　ジョンはもう一度言った。  
「それが何だ。一体ジムに何の」  
　男がさっと人差し指をジョンの口に押しつけた。閉口するほど優雅な動作。思わず黙らされたジョンを鼻先がつきそうな距離で男が凝視する。息詰まる沈黙。そして、  
「――僕に、会いにきたのか！」  
　唐突に叫んだ。  
　がばりと仰向いて天に両腕を広げ、  
「そうだ。そのはずだ！　天才的な殺人者は皆僕に気づかれようと必死だ！　僕だけが彼らの芸術を完璧に鑑賞できる。奴こそ死ぬほど僕に会いたいんだ。“patience”！　ああお笑いだ！」  
　そりかえって高々と哄笑する。ジョンはぽかんと口を開けた。完全にいかれている。  
　笑い続ける男の足がたたらを踏んだ。たん、た、た。上機嫌にまるで踊るように。ワルツ。ダンス。ダンスが素敵で。あっとジョンは叫んだ。  
「思い出した。君はヴァージン君だ！」  
「何だって？」  
　男がさすがに笑うのをやめた。睨まれてジョンはぐるりと目を回した。やや迷ってから、結局銃を下ろす。  
「最初の質問に戻ろう。君は誰だ？」  
「シャーロック・ホームズ」  
　名前まで芝居がかっている。ジョンは続けて聞いた。  
「……ジムの居場所を知っているわけじゃないんだな？」  
「ということは君も知らないようだ。まあそうだろう。フラットメイト。モリーと同じくただの偽装手段（カバー）にすぎない。つまりこれ以上君から得られる情報に大したものはない。どうもありがとう、ミスター。いい夜を」  
　シャーロックと名乗った男はわざとらしくにっこり笑うと、くるりと踵を返し、すたすたと歩き始めた。  
　ジョンははっと我に返ると、慌てて後を追った。  
「ちょっと待て。君は一体何だったんだ！　ジムとどんな」  
「心配はいらないミスター。少なくとも恋愛関係にはない」  
「心配はしてない！　むしろあってもいい。何しろジムは君が」  
「だろうな。君は見るからに異性愛者だ。ということはあの男のあれもごっこ遊びだ。待ちきれず僕に会いに来るなんて実に愛すべきところがあるじゃないか！　そう思わないか？　今何時だ」  
「君は自分の言葉が人に通じてないと気づいてるか？　もうすぐ8時だ」  
　ぴたりと男が足を止めた。ジョンは危うく背にぶつかりかけた。  
「タイムアップだ。それを」  
「え？」  
「早く」  
　制止する間もなく、今時刻を確認したモバイルを手から奪われる。ジムのモバイル。  
「君自分の」  
「ポケット」  
　端的に言い捨てる。ジョンは絶句しつつも爪先立って画面を覗き込んだ。テキストではない。ブラウザで何か書き込んでいる。  
　ジリリ、と着信音が鳴った。  
　男が取り出したモバイルを見てジョンは目を丸くした。やはりこの男はいかれている。アラーミング・ピンクのケース。  
「ハロー。あなたはどこにいる。アドレスを。……違う違う違う！　あの男のことは何も言わなくていい。何も」  
　癇癪を起こしたように叫んだ次の瞬間、隣にいたジョンに聞こえたのは、ぱちんというノイズだけだった。ポップコーンが弾けるようなあっけない音。  
「何だ。切れたのか？」  
　ジョンは尋ねた。  
　男は闇の彼方を凝視し、言った。  
「――このステージは失敗だ」 

> 3RD STAGE FAILED  
> GO TO NEXT STAGE_ 

「ジムがやったとは限らない」  
　頑なに唇をつきだしてジョンは言った。  
「第一、君にその電話を送りつけた爆弾魔は一度もモリアーティとは名乗っていない。その名前だって君は頭のおかしいシリアル･キラーから一度聞いただけだ。何より、2000万ポンドを手に入れるのにだって1人の怪我人も出さなかった人間が、こんな殺人をするとは僕には信じられない」  
　ヨークの古いビルで起こった爆発事故。犠牲者は12人。貧しい家庭ばかり。中には盲目の女性も。テレビはそのニュースと現場の映像を繰り返し流していた。無残に崩壊した瓦礫と、原型のない家具や私物、人生の破片。  
　テレビの外もまた似たような惨状だった。爆発で吹き飛んだ窓枠から朝日が射し込み、床に散乱したガラクタを照らす。シティの中心、ノース・ガワー街の一角、一連の爆破事件の始まりにしてシャーロック・ホームズのフラット。  
「ジムは、ああいう人間だから、敵が多い。殺されそうになったことだってあるんだ。今回も誰かが彼を嵌めようとしているのかもしれない。彼は紛れもなく天才だが、不安定なところがあって、僕にはまるで、死に急ぐように見えることがある。だから僕は彼も君と同じように、この事件に巻き込まれたんじゃないかと心配して――」  
　ジョンはようやく言葉を切った。何も反応がないからだ。  
　シャーロック・ホームズは長い時間身動きもしなかった。肘掛椅子に深く座り、口元で両手の指先を合わせて、虚空を見つめている。完璧に着こなしたブランドのスーツといい、彫像のような男だ。  
　やがてその作り物めいた唇が、ゆっくりと言葉を紡いだ。  
「君は、いかれてるのか？」  
　ジョンは目を剥いた。  
　これほど心外な言葉を心外な人間から聞いたことはない。  
　シャーロックがぜんまい仕掛けのように突然立ち上がった。ガラクタを蹴って歩き回り、堰を切ったように捲し立てる。  
「君がアフガニスタンで戦ったテロリストどもに武器を流した張本人を殺す。麻薬組織を壊滅させる。2000万ポンドを地上46階からばらまく。なるほどモリアーティならやるだろう！　退屈から気をそらせるならやつは何でもする。『何でも』するんだ。どうして君はそれをしないだなんて思うんだ？」  
「待て。どういう意味だ……」  
「ふざけてるのか？　それとも本当にいかれてるのか？　わからないな。あのパキスタン人が死んで武器の流通は大混乱だ。兵器の横流しや利権の奪い合いでこれから何千の人間が死ぬだろう。麻薬もだ。組織の幹部連中が死に今ロンドン中で独創性のない抗争と殺人が起きている。くだらない事件が多くてまったく僕もいい迷惑だ。いいか。犯罪者どもが作った秩序さえモリアーティはぶち壊す。なぜだ？　退屈だからだ。秩序なんて死ぬほど退屈だからだ！　そんなことはわかりきってる！　僕がわからないのは君の思考回路だ。『退屈だからマフィアの幹部どもを皆殺しにする』人間が、『退屈だから善良な市民を爆弾で殺戮する』ことはないなんて、一体なんだって君は信じたんだ？」  
「それは」  
　ジョンは呆然と答えた。  
「……友達だからだ」  
　シャーロックが顔面を歪めた。それがあまりに明らかな侮蔑と嘲笑だったので、ジョンはつい感心した。少なくともシャーロック・ホームズははっきりした男だ。  
「友達！」  
　Fをまるで例の禁句のように強く発音し、  
「僕の経験上、それは妻を寝取るか、借金をめぐって殺し合うか、ドラッグの入手元である可能性の高い人物だ。モリアーティは君に薬物を？」  
「君は、友達がいないんだな」  
　ジョンは真っ向から言った。  
　視線がぶつかった。  
「だったら？」  
「残念だ。人には友達が必要だ」  
「僕に必要なのは」  
　シャーロックが唇を噛んだ。模範的なFの音。  
「事実だ」 

　オクソ・タワー真下のテムズ河岸は凍えるように寒かった。  
「レストレード！　その頭は飾りか？　飾りなら美観に配慮しろ。そうでないなら使え。ヒックマン・ギャラリーだ。一目瞭然だ！」  
　冷気を裂くように響き渡る声。傍にいた刑事（おそらくレストレードだ）が頭を掻きむしった。遠く警戒テープの外から見ていたジョンは内心同情した。  
「絵は贋作だ。残る問題は何故この男にそれがわかったか？　それだけだ。ああ川に放り込むなんてゴーレムもひどく無粋で俗な知恵をつけた。いやきっと雇い主の注文だ。そう信じたい。僕は彼の、素手で顔面を握り潰して大胆不敵に放置する手口を心から愛してた！　もっと事実さえあればこの場でも理由がわかったんだが！」  
　冷たく重いぬかるみの中を、黒いコートが軽やかに舞う。花に纏う蜂のように、死体のまわりを嬉々として。  
　30分前、テムズに変死体が上がった、と快哉を叫んだシャーロック・ホームズをジョンは思い出した。輝いていた。光を湛えた目がきらきらと。危ない、とジョンは眉間を寄せた。危ないなんてもんじゃない。アウトだ。  
　着信音が鳴った。  
　ジムのモバイルだ。ジョンは思わずテープの向こうを確認した。黒いコート姿は刑事と何か話している、もとい一方的に捲し立てている。  
　野次馬の中から出て、通話を押す。  
『――彼から電話、あったかい？』  
　息を飲んだ。  
　1秒後、はっと吐いて、尋ねる。  
「よかった。今どこだ」  
『ファッキン・コールはあったかと聞いてるんだクソ野郎！』  
　絶叫。ジョンは耳を離した。3秒数えて元の位置に戻し、  
「落ち着け。今何かプレイしてるのか？」  
『ゲームを？　してるとも。とてもいい。最高だ。でももうすぐエンディングだ。悲しいよ。でもゲームは終わらなきゃならない。終わらなきゃ飽きるしかない。それはもっと悲しいことだから』  
「とりあえず君が生きてるならそれでいい。大丈夫か。何か困ったことは」  
『だから電話だクソッタレ！　電話に出られなかったのは困った。まさか本当にくれるとは思わなかったんだ。彼はとても冷たい人だから。そっちの番号を書かなけりゃよかった。畜生！』  
「ジム」  
　興奮した言葉をさえぎる。  
「聞きたいことがある。僕は君の口から聞かない限り信じない。いつフラットに帰ってくる？」  
『”デートがうまくいったら帰らない”。誰かがよくそう言って出かけたな。ジョニー、祈ってくれ。僕と彼の最高のデートを』  
「ジム。君は」  
　最後まで続けることはできなかった。だが何を続けるつもりだったのか、自身にもわからない。  
「部下に探させる？　必要ない！　ゴーレムを探し出せるのは僕だけだ。そして僕に必要なのは事実だけだ――いや、今必要なのは事実と、現金だ。それも調達したので問題ない。ああレストレード、財布を尻ポケットに入れる癖は改めろ。では諸君、いい一日を！」  
　切れた電話を手に立ち尽くすジョンの耳に、シャーロック・ホームズの声が遠ざかって消えた。 

> 4TH STAGE CLEARED  
> GO TO FINAL STAGE_ 

　無人のフラットに帰ったのは夜だ。  
　ジムの居場所について、数少ない心当たりへ無駄足を踏んで回り、疲労した体をリビングのソファに投げ出したジョンの手には新聞がある。ヨークの爆発事故の犠牲者12人の身元が載っている。ジョンはばさりと新聞を仰向けの顔に落とした。  
　ピッ、と時計が電子音を立てた。深夜のニュースの時間だ。テムズの死体はどうなっただろう。シャーロック・ホームズという男は明らかに異常だ。あの全てを見通すような異常な目を持つ男は、あの死体もジムと関係があると確信していた。殺人鬼。爆弾魔。違う、とジョンは新聞をはねのけた。テレビのリモコンを掴む。  
　違和感。あるいは、既視感がした。  
　赤い電源ボタンに指を置いたままフラットを見回す。ゆっくりと。つけっぱなしのPC。やりかけのゲーム画面。ジムは何もかも置き去りにしていった。いつもはセーブデータさえ残さないジムが。『ゲーム』ではあれほど完璧に、一切の痕跡を消し去るジムが。  
　それは直感だった。ジョンは立ち上がった。  
　引き寄せられるように自分のベッドルームへ向かう。初めて会った日、何も置いていなかった部屋。あの目。あの言葉。大して気にも留めなかった。それに覗き見の趣味はなかった。だから見ようともしなかった。ジョンはベッドの下に手を入れた。一気にマットレスを跳ね上げる。そして。 

　リビングでモバイルが光っている。  
　ジョンがそれを手にとった時、テキスト受信から既に10分以上がたっていた。冷たい指先で受信ボックスを開く。  
『ヴォクソールブリッジ。プール。事実が必要なら　SH』  
　ジョンは画面を凝視した。  
　やがて取り落とすようにモバイルを置くと、自室に駆け戻り、ややあって、ジャケットを着て駆け出た。フラットを飛び出し、通りを抜けて、夜のロンドンへ。 

　――事実、とシャーロック・ホームズは言った。ジョンにとって最も確かな事実はこれだ。戦場から死人も同然の手足を抱えてこの街に帰り、ジムに出会って、そして今走っている。左手を振り切り、右足を蹴り上げて。この事実を何者にも変えられない。何者も。本当は君が何者でも。―― 

　手足より先に心肺に限界がきた。  
　暗い通路に自分の荒い呼吸が耳につく。鼻につくのはきつい消毒剤の臭いだ。疾走する先に錆びた重いドア。転がるように体当たりする。そして眩しく視界が開けた。  
　白い照明。  
　仄青く光りたゆたう水面。  
　そのプールサイドに、対峙する二人の男。  
「ジョン・ワトソン」  
　正面に立つ黒いコートの男が言った。弾丸のように鼓膜を撃つ低い声。ジョン・ワトソン。長い間呼ばれていなかったような気がした。ジョニー。ジョニー・ボーイ。ジムは何度訂正しても直さなかった。いや。そもそも覚えていなかったのだ。その証拠に、こちらに背を向けて立ったもう一人の男は、肩越しに振り向いた瞬間、ジョンを認識できていなかった。見違えるように洗練されたフォルムのスーツ。完璧に整えられた髪。光を映さない黒い目だけが変わらず底なし沼のようにそこにある。  
「ジム。君は……」  
「なんだジョニーじゃないか。夜のニュースは見なかったのか？」  
　ジム・モリアーティが立っていた。 

> PLAYER-NO-LONGER-IDENTIFIED JIM  
> ADD PLAYER MORIARTY_ 

「観客を呼んだのは君だなシャーロック！　知ってるとも。君は『見られながらする』のが好きなんだ。だから僕もずっと君を見ていた。僕の視線は『感じて』もらえたか？」  
「生憎だが注目には事欠かなくてね。だが人づてに聞いてはいたよ。君は僕のファンだ――熱狂的な」  
　二人の男は一瞥をくれたきり、こちらになど一切無関心に、お互いを注視している。ジョンはぜえぜえと息を切らせながらただ傍観するしかない。  
　正面の黒いコートの男――シャーロック・ホームズは、ディーラーがカードを見せるように、手に小さな何かを掲げていた。今まさに二人の間で、ショウ・ダウンが始まろうとしていたように。  
「ああそうだ。僕以上に熱烈な君のファンなんていない！　だからお願いだ、幻滅させないでくれ。そんなもの僕はいつでも手に入れられる」  
「そうだ手に入れられる。そして手に入れたはずだ。『だから』時間が欲しかった」  
　にい、と例の笑み。  
　次の瞬間、ぱちんと音がした。弾かれたそれは白い照明に放物線を描き、あっけなく水の中へ消える。  
　空になった手をひらりと、いかさまなんて何もないというように見せて、シャーロックは口を開いた。  
「アンドリュー・ウェストが殺されたのは4日前の未明だ。最大限控えめに言っても、君の楽しいゲームがなければ、僕はあの日の午前には彼の婚約者の兄を逮捕させていた。それじゃわずか数時間もない。短すぎる！　特にあんな愚鈍なジャンキーが情報を売るにはもっと時間が必要だ！　だから君は僕の気を紛らせた。4ステージで4日。十分だ。これでブルース・パティントン計画は世界のどこに漏洩しようとおかしくない既成事実を手に入れた――君の『本当の入手先』を覆い隠すのに十分なカバーだ」  
　ひゅっと喉が鳴った。その頭脳の速度に、傍観者の理解も、自身の呼吸器官さえついていけない。息を継いで、続ける。  
「ウェストは最初からスケープゴートだった。義理の兄に殺されるのは計算外だったにしても。部下に機密の持ち出しを許可できる人物。または許可するよう仕向けられる存在。論理的帰結として君の『本当の入手先』――つまり『漏洩者』は、この国の極めて中枢にいる。その隠蔽こそ、このゲームの目的にして君の本当の」  
「違う」  
　鋭くシャーロックの視線が射抜いた。  
　ジョンをだ。  
　思わず口を出したジョンは、ややたじろいだが、  
「多分、それは、違う……いや正しいとしても本当じゃない。ジムは本当は、君と」  
「君は冷たい人だ。シャーロック」  
　唐突にモリアーティが言った。  
　心無い恋人を恨むような、甘い、絶望的な声音。  
「知ってるとも。君は自分の崇拝者にとても残酷だ。僕は君のために何でもしてあげるのに。僕は君に贈り物をあげる。君の退屈を紛らす楽しいパズルも作ってあげる。計画を僕に渡したその豚野郎の名前が知りたきゃ今すぐにでも教えてあげる。それなのに、君は僕のたった一つのお願いも聞いてくれないのか？」  
　ジョンから見えるのは背中だけだ。その表情を知ることはできない。懇願か脅迫か、その声からはわからない。  
「お願いだ。頼むから幻滅させないでくれ。今の君は」  
　吐き捨てる。  
「退屈だ」  
　シャーロックが爆発するように笑い出した。  
「なんだ。やっぱりそうか！　せっかく僕がましなシナリオを提案したのに。君のそれはあらゆる犯罪の動機の中で最も独創性のないものだ。凡庸だ。実に凡庸だ！」  
　哄笑をおさめて微笑む。とびきり優しく。  
「本当は僕と遊びたかった。僕を振り向かせたかった。僕を『愛してる』。そうだろう？」  
　そして吐き捨てる。  
「退屈だ」  
　今度はモリアーティが笑い出す番だった。げらげら笑いながらまるで歌うように言う。  
「それならゲームをしよう。僕と君でゲームをしよう！　とても単純なゲームさ。爆弾を探すだけだ。全部当てたらクリア。間違えたら“BOMB”！」  
　フェイクの爆発音が奇妙にリアルに響いて消える。  
　それきり沈黙が落ちた。  
　いくら待っても何事も始まる気配がない。ジョンは焦れてつい口を出した。  
「探すって……どこから探すんだ？」  
　静寂。  
「どうやって？　何個？　手がかりは？」  
　反響。  
　ぐらりと既視感がした。確かにジムは単純なゲームが好きだった。単純で理不尽なゲーム。不条理な爆発。ジョンは首を振り、呻くように言った。  
「そんな――そんなものはゲームでさえない。何の手がかりもなく、イングランドのどこかに仕掛けられた、何個かもわからない爆弾の場所を当てる？　そんなこと誰にも」  
「３個」  
　ジョンは弾かれたようにそちらを見た。  
　シャーロック・ホームズはそこに両手の指先を口元で合わせて立っていた。祈りを捧げる彫像のように。だが無機物ならざる証拠はその目だ。光湛える水色の虹彩の中で、燃え上がり、焼け広がるように異常に散大した瞳孔。ジョンは息を飲んだ。  
「仕掛けられた爆弾は全部で３個。１つはロンドン。残り２個はロンドンから半径200km以上離れた西部と北部。初歩的な事実に基づく現時点での推理では西部はブリストルかバース、北部はマンチェスターかシェフィールド」  
　絶句した。一体今目の前で何が起こっているのかわからない。恐らくこの二人以外には誰にも。  
「神か悪魔でもない限り」  
　シャーロックが言った。合わせた手をゆっくりと離し、両腕を広げてみせる。まるで種も仕掛けもないというように。  
「無から有を生むように犯罪を行うことなどできない。他人を操作しようと、君の犯罪には君という人間の痕跡が醜くついている。推理とは再構成の科学だ。これまで4つの事件のパターン、地点、使われた爆弾の種類、成分、構造。そして君自身。君の言葉。君の瞬きの回数。君の手。君の呼吸。君の左目が痙攣する癖。君がどこで生まれ、育ち、何を憎み、何に絶望したか。僕には再構成できる。そしてそれらすべてが、君の犯罪を再構成するパーツだ」  
　冷静に、端的に事実を羅列するその口調はまさに科学者のそれだ。だがジョンの目には彼こそ神か悪魔に見える。全知の神。ラプラスの悪魔。  
　長く、深い吐息がした。  
「シャーロック、ああシャーロック――女どもが君を憎悪するわけを知ってるかい。君はとてもハンサムなのに。それは君の前に立つだけで、パンツまで引きずり下ろされてファックされてる気分になるからだ。つまり最高の気分だ」  
　モリアーティが陶酔したように言った。  
「素晴らしいゲームの予感がする。ルールもヒントもいらない。君と僕さえいればいい。他の人間は全てチップだ。１人１ポイント、僕は殺し君は救う、僕が黒で君が白。別に逆だって良かった！　だが君は決して先手を取りたがらない。マイ・ディア・シャーロック、君のいけないところはそれだ。君は素晴らしいプレイヤーで自分でもそれを知ってる、なのに自分からはゲームを始めない、どうしてだ？」  
　シャーロックが深く口元を歪めた。  
「僕が黒を持ったら誰も勝てない」  
「自分より強い相手のいないゲームなんて死にたいくらい退屈だ。ああ、わかるとも！　僕も黒を持って負けたことがない」  
「大丈夫。君には僕がいる」  
　恋人を慰めるような甘い声音。  
　ああ、とモリアーティが喘いだ。耐えきれないように自らの体を抱き、肩を痙攣させる。  
「ありがとう、シャーロック。ありがとう……嬉しいよ。君に会えて本当によかった。お願いだ。もう焦らさないでくれ。今すぐに君としたいんだ。君は僕を拷問することもできる。君は僕に何をしてもいい。君が当てるんだ。君が僕を見るんだ。君が僕を――」  
「やめろ」  
　モリアーティが動きを止めた。  
　怪訝そうにあたりを見回す。うろうろと不安定に彷徨った首が、ようやくゆらりと後ろを向いた。目が肩ごしにその声の主を映してわずかに見開く。まるで、道端の石ころが突然口をきいたのが不思議だ、とでもいわんばかりに。  
　その視線の先で、ジョンは言った。  
「今すぐにやめろ。ジム。やめるんだ。これはゲームじゃない。人の命がかかってる」  
「命？」  
　モリアーティが小首をかしげた。  
「人の命ならずっとかかってたじゃないか。ジョニー・ボーイ。『悪人』の命が」  
　ジョンは天を仰いだ。  
　正確にはプールの天井を。当然神はそこにいない。  
「ジム」  
　ジャケットの下に手を入れた。金属の冷たい感触。シグ・ザウエル。ジムを殺しかけたジャンキーの脳みそを吹っ飛ばした銃だ。遠い戦場で言葉も通じないテロリストを殺した銃だ。手が震えることもなかった。眠れなくなることも。何もかもを言い当てるシャーロック・ホームズの言葉で言うなら。  
　ジョンはまっすぐに視線を戻した。  
「そうだ。僕はいかれてる。だから君の友達になった。だが」  
　銃を抜く。迷いなく。  
「これは駄目だ」  
　ジム・モリアーティの心臓めがけて。 

> PLAYER-NO-LONGER-IDENTIFIED JOHNNY  
> ADD PLAYER JOHN_ 

「仕掛けた爆弾を解除しろ。そして自首するんだ。ジム。君は罪もない人間を手にかけた。それは駄目だ。許されない」  
　モリアーティの喉から乾いた音がプールに響いた。  
「まるで００７だな。君にとってこの世には『罪もない』美女と『ぶち殺してもいい』悪党がいるんだ。ボーイ。ジョニー・ボーイ！」  
「殺してもいい人間なんかいない」  
　ジョンは毅然と言った。そして続ける。  
「殺しても仕方ない場合はある」  
「実に明快な定義だ」  
　賞賛半分に（あとの半分は知るか、とジョンは思った）向こう側から声がした。  
　ジョンが銃口を向けたのは背中だ。シャーロックに対峙したまま振り返らないモリアーティの背中。その向こうで、シャーロック・ホームズの視線は今、そのモリアーティを素通りし、何かに興味を引かれたようにジョンを見ている。奇妙な三角形だ。  
「無駄だ。君には撃てない」  
「残念ながら僕には撃てる」  
「精神論じゃない。観察の問題だ。君から11時の方向」  
　ジョンは視線だけを動かした。暗い2階席にちかりと光。前線の兵士達が忌み嫌っていた赤い蛍。レーザー照準器。  
「武器の性能から言ってあちらのほうが正確かつ速い。その引き金を引く前に君の頭が吹っ飛ぶ。検証したければするといいが」  
「シャーロック」  
　初めてその名を呼んだ。  
　息を吸う。  
「逃げろ」  
　そして走った。  
　一歩目を踏み出しながらポケットから掴み出したものを掲げて狙撃手に聞こえるよう大声で叫ぶ。「撃つな。爆発するぞ！」それが功を奏したか約20フィートの距離を駆け抜ける間ジョンの頭は吹っ飛ばなかった。目の前の背中に飛びつく。それができるとわかっていた。ジムはジョンを振り返らない。いつだって。  
「撃たないってことはやっぱり本物か」  
　組みつかれたモリアーティが芝居がかって呻き、悶えた。ジョンは振り落とされまいと力任せに抱きつく。右手から銃が落ちた。それでも左手に握ったものは離さない。揉み合ううちにジャケットの前が開き内側が露になった。ジョンがそこにくくりつけたそれが。  
　視界の隅で、シャーロックの目が見開かれた。  
　ジョンはささやいた。  
「悪いな。君のベッドの下の秘密を見た。本物じゃないことを祈ってたよ。心から」  
　自ら懐に凶々しく明滅する爆弾を抱いて、ジョンは笑った。 

　――そうしてやりたいところだったが、実際にはジョンの顔はただ引きつっただけだった。震えそうな声を意地で抑えつける。  
「信じたくなかった。だが僕は夜のニュースを見なくて命拾いした。そうだろう。ジム」  
　左手に掴んだもの。ジョンはそれを戦場で実際に目にしたことがあった。自軍の兵士が死んだこともあった。だから気づいた。ただのテレビのリモコン。――を使用した起爆装置に。  
　耳に触れるほど口を寄せて、ジョンは懸命に言った。  
「ジム。ヤードへ行こう。勿論僕も付き合う。罪を償って、いつかまた一緒にゲームをしたり、酒を飲んだり、馬鹿をやったりしよう。だがそれが君にとって、何の意味もないなら、何の罪もない人々を吹っ飛ばさなけりゃ耐え難いほど退屈なら、このまま地獄へ行こう。不本意だが僕も付き合う」  
「ジョン・ワトソン！」  
　鋭く名を呼ぶ声。  
「よせ。そんな説得はその男には通じない。君はただのカバーだ。あるいはペットだ。君の言葉など何の価値も」  
「逃げろ。君まで道連れになることはない！」  
　ジョンは怒鳴り返した。ほんの一瞬注意がそれた。腕が弛んだかもしれない。その時至近で声がした。瞬時誰のものかジョンはわからなかった。激しやすかったジム。不安定で感情的なジム。似ても似つかない、冷静な、機械的な声。  
「邪魔しやがって。この糞が」  
　直後、肘突が正確無比にジョンの左肩の一点を抉った。いつかジョンが酔ってジムに打ち明けた、その傷痕を。  
　体内で嫌な音がした。剥離歴のある腱が骨からずれた。呻く間さえなく世界が反転する。  
　一瞬のホワイトアウト。次に眼前にあったのはプールサイドのタイルだった。手の中の装置はどこかに吹っ飛んでいる。叩きつけられた地べたから見上げた視界に、ぽっかりと開いた三つの深淵。黒い両目。そして銃口。  
「バイバイ・バッド・ボーイ」  
「やめろ！」  
　叫んだのはジョンではなかった。  
　シャーロックだ。  
　彼は逃げていなかった。それどころか右手に銃を構えている。ジョンのシグ。軍人でもないくせに堂に入った構えだ。肘を緩めりゃもっといい、とジョンは場違いに言いそうになった。  
「やめたほうがいい。君がその指に力を込めた瞬間僕もそうする」  
「僕を撃つのか？　それじゃゲームオーバーだ！」  
「いや」  
　ゆっくりと左手を上げる。白い指を赤いボタンにかけて。  
「こっちの指だ」  
　起爆装置。  
「――」  
　ジョンは這いつくばったまま押し殺した息を吐いた。サンクス、と唇だけで言う。  
　どういたしまして、とシャーロックが唇で応えた。  
「これでゲームはステイルメイトだ。君の選択肢は二つ。一つは彼を撃って爆弾を爆発させる。爆薬の量と距離から言ってそちらは即死だが僕はずっと高い確率で生き残る。もう一つはこのまま時間切れ、つまりヤードの到着を待つ。レストレードは有能ではないが勤勉な男だ。サイトの書き込みに気づいてここに入る直前僕に連絡をよこした。どんなに愚鈍な刑事でもあと十分もあればここに到着する。僕はどちらでも構わない。マイ・ディア・ジム、君のお気に召すままだ」  
　数秒。  
　あるいは数分たっただろうか。ぽつり、というかすかな音がした。倒れ伏したジョンの目の前、乾ききったタイルに落ちてはじける、小さな雫。妙だとジョンは思った。プールは無人だ。水は跳ねない。  
「ああ――」  
　ぼた、ぼた、と次々に落ちる。  
「ステイルメイト？　ヤード？　なんてこった。こんなのはひどい。あんまりだ。そうなのか？　そうなのかシャーロック？　君も？　君も奴らと同じなのか？　ちがう。ちがう――」  
　水滴とともにぼろぼろと崩れ落ちるような言葉。  
　ガシャンとジョンの目の前に水より重いものが落ちた。銃だ。ついさっきまでジョンの眉間に突きつけられていた銃。ジョンは見上げた。彼はそこで立ち尽くしたまま両手で顔を覆っていた。その指の間から、動脈からの出血のようにとめどなく、溢れ出し流れ落ちる透明な液体。  
　ジム・モリアーティが泣いている。  
「ジム」  
　ジョンは地に手をついた。  
　ぐっと力を入れる。肩に激痛が走った。歯を食いしばって身を起こす。  
「もう諦めろ。一緒にヤードに行くんだ。でなければ僕は彼にあのボタンを押してもらう。君が仕掛けた爆弾を使おうとしても同じだ。君に逃げ道はない」  
　ふらつきながら立ち上がる。反応はない。が構わずに語りかける。  
「君のおかげで僕は退屈じゃなかった。だから、どっちでもいい。本当だ。どちらへ行くにしたって一人きりよりはきっといい。ジム。選べ。君に付き合うよ」  
「――君は」  
　ジョンは振り返った。シャーロックの射抜くような水色の目。神か悪魔のように全てを語る彼が、まるでその先を見失ったように言葉を続けなかった。見失う。そんなことがあるのだろうか。あの目が。  
「準備だ」  
　出し抜けに声がした。  
　ジョンがはっと向き直った時、モリアーティは顔を覆ってはいなかった。天を仰ぎ、白い照明を顔面に浴びて、笑っている。だらだらと頬を流れ落ちる涙をそのままに。  
「そうだ。準備をしよう。デートには下準備が必要だ。君と僕さえいればいいなんて、あんまり純情すぎたんだ。初めてのデートなのに僕が手を抜いたから怒ったんだろう。そうだろうシャーロック？　悪かったよ。お願いだ。許してくれ。僕は君に時間と手間をかけなきゃいけない。そう誰かが言ってたな。待てよ。あれは誰が言ってたんだ？……」  
　心底不思議そうに首を傾げる。本当に思い出せないようだった。ぐらりと首を戻し、手を伸ばす。まるで救いを求めるように。あるいは引きずりこもうとするように。シャーロックへ向かって。  
「待っていてくれ。準備しよう。とびきり手の込んだゲームを。心臓を焼くような。血液が涸れるような。最高に刺激的な。最悪に理不尽なゲームを。君のために」  
　ジョンも手を伸ばした。  
　その手を取ろうとしたのか、さえぎろうとしたのか、捕らえようとしたのか、自身にもわからない。  
　ぐいと腕を後ろから引かれた。届かない。  
「ジム……！」  
「逃げろ！」  
　閃光。  
　そして轟音が鼓膜を灼いた。 

> PLAYER OUT MORIARTY  
> SEARCH FAILED  
> SEARCH FAILED  
> GAME OVER_ 

　もつれるように倒れ込んだ先は泥水だった。ロンドンは今夜も雨だ。口に入った泥を罵りと一緒に吐き出していたジョンは突然横から押し倒された。のしかかってきた男が手荒に服を剥ぎ取ろうとする。おい、と抵抗する暇もなく爆弾を仕込んだジャケットを脱がされた。  
　ぎゃっと悲鳴をあげかけた。左肩が死ぬほど痛い。ファッキン・クライスト、とジョンは呻いた。  
「君は」  
　ジャケットを投げ捨てたシャーロックが振り返った。  
「なぜあの男のためにそこまでするんだ？」  
　ジョンは見上げた。初めて見た時と同じ黒いコートのシルエット。その背後に今は巨大な赤い炎が燃えている。プール全棟を炎上させた爆発は、しかし時間差をおいて断続的に数回だった。だから自分達は辛くも脱出できた。ならば死んだはずはない。彼も。  
　ジョンは呆然と答えた。  
「友達だからだよ」  
　シャーロックが顔面を歪めた。しかし今度のそれは、侮蔑とは違うように見えた。  
「だがこれが事実だ。あの男はノースの12人を殺し、間接的にテムズの男と太ったテレビ・スターを殺させ、その数十倍から数百倍の人間を爆殺しようとした。君の友達は殺人鬼で、君自身を殺すことにだって何の感情も」  
「違う」  
　ジョンは眼前の光景に目を奪われながら言った。  
「確かにジムは殺人を何とも思ってない。でも殺人鬼じゃない。人の死なんて、他の全てと同じように退屈で意味がないんだ。彼にとってはおそらく。だけど君には違う。君は――」  
　雨の中の炎。それを背に立つ男。水の中で燃え上がる火のようなあの輝き。  
「ジムは君が好きだ。君とゲームをしたいんだ。だからだ。君がそれを好きだから。君がそれにひどく興味を持つから。君がそれに惹かれるからだ。君が」  
「僕か」  
　ぽつりと呟く。  
「――昔から僕は繰り返しそう言い聞かされている。あらゆる元凶は僕だと」  
　その声音にジョンは驚いた。まじまじとシャーロックの顔を見る。  
　なんとか立ち上がり、肩をかばいながら歩み寄った。  
「そう聞こえたなら悪かった。勿論君のせいじゃない。君は誰一人殺してない。大丈夫、君はいかれてない。君は正義の味方だ」  
　僕らと違って。  
　言って右手で力強く背中を叩いた。今度はシャーロックがまじまじと見る。ジョンはにやりと笑った。  
　四方からけたたましくサイレンの音がする。やがて炎で赤く照らされていた二人の顔に、続々と集まるパトカーのブルーランプの光が映り込んだ。遠くから声が近づく。  
「シャーロック！　やっぱりこのざまだ！　だから俺達が着くまで待てと言ったんだ。言ったってお前さんが聞くわけがない。だからやっぱりこのざまだ、畜生！」  
　怒鳴りながら現れたのはあの刑事だ。シャーロックに食ってかかろうとし、その長身のかげにいたジョンに気づくと、ぎょっと目を見張った。背後の部下達を手で制し、IDバッジを示す。  
「スコットランド・ヤードだ。あんたがモリアーティか？」  
　ジョンはおとなしくお手上げをしてみせた。無抵抗を示しながら刑事達に向かって歩み出す。  
「本人じゃない。だが僕は彼の――」  
「レストレード。僕の連れだ」  
　背後から低い声がジョンの言葉を撃ち消した。  
「連れだと？」  
「あんたに？」  
　ジョン以上に面食らったのは刑事達だ。レストレードの後ろで女性巡査がいっそ悲鳴じみた声をあげる。  
「彼はモリアーティに人質にされた。僕を脅迫するためにだ。これまでの4人と同様爆弾をくくりつけられて。見ろ」  
　シャーロックが顎で示した先にはジョンのジャケットがあった。爆薬の成分を分析すれば一連の事件と一致するだろう、と付け加える。そうだろうなとジョンは思った。ただしくくりつけたのはジョン自身だが。  
「……確かにそのようだが、お前さんの関係者だと？　どんな関係だ？」  
「それが捜査に重要か？」  
「重要かどうかはともかく謎は謎だ。この数年来お前さんはいつだって1人で現れた。こっちで刑事をつけてやっても1日ともたん。何よりお前は頭のおかしい爆弾魔と1人でやりあってプールを丸ごとおしゃかにしちまうクソ野郎だ。そのお前さんに連れだと？　あんたは一体シャーロック・ホームズの何だ？」  
「いや僕は」  
「フラットメイト！」  
　シャーロックが苛々と叫んだ。  
「僕の部屋は吹っ飛んだんだ、レストレード！　引越すのは当然だ。懐具合と物件によってはフラットメイトを探すのも当然だ。何も矛盾はない。僕らは出会ったばかりで友人ではないが彼は僕の関係者だ。これで満足か？　人質は救出したし君の探している容疑者はあの中にいる。僕の出る幕は終わりだ。失礼」  
　言い放つなり歩き去る。誰もが避けるのでその行く手がまるでモーゼのように割れた。レストレードだけが後ろから、出頭命令を出すからな、と怒鳴った。ジョンはその隙に自分も駆け出した。その背を追って。  
　騒然とした現場を縫ってなんとか追いつくと、シャーロックはそれを確認もせず言った。  
「君のフラットメイトはまず戻ってこないだろう。ベーカー街に以前から目をつけていた物件がある。肩が動くなら行くぞ」  
「ちょっと待て。本気か？　僕は」  
「君はあの男のいくつかの犯罪の共犯者だがレストレードには証明できない。モリアーティの犯罪を証明できる人間なんて一人しかいない。僕だ」  
　ジョンはぐるりと目を回した。  
「じゃあ君は僕を告発しないのか。警察に協力してるんだろ？」  
「協力じゃない。コンサルティングだ。僕にはヤードの検挙率を上げてやる義理もシンパシーもない。それに君は僕が思った以上にモリアーティの行動パタンを把握しているようだ。君には利用価値がある」  
「利用価値か」  
　ジョンは呟いた。  
「問題が？」  
「いや、別にない。利用するならして構わない」  
　シャーロックが立ち止まった。  
「君はあの男にも利用されていた。そういう趣味でも？」  
「あっちがどういうつもりだろうが、僕は彼を友達だと思っていたし、今もそう思ってる。君と一緒にいればいずれジムが必ず接触してくるだろう。だから、こちらも君を利用させてもらう」  
「接触してどうする」  
「止めるよ。罪もない人を殺すような犯罪は」  
「『友達』だから？」  
「まあね」  
　ジョンは答えた。  
　シャーロックが唸った。  
「友達。友達！　僕の経験上、それは自首と自爆の二択を迫る人物のことじゃない！　ひょっとして君の使っている言語は僕のものとは違うのか？」  
「君、なんで友達がいないんだ？」  
　シャーロックが眉を上げた。ジョンは右肩をすくめた。  
「ただの興味だ。あのとき君は逃げなかった上に、僕の意志を汲んでくれた。僕が君の友人なら、友達甲斐のあるやつだと思ったに違いないからさ」  
　ふいとシャーロックが視線を外した。おやとジョンは思った。ひょっとして、この男には可愛げがあるのだろうか。  
「生憎僕は興味がない。フリークだからだそうだ。彼らに言わせれば」  
「それが皆の意見か。じゃあ僕も前言撤回だ。君はやっぱり相当いかれてる。自分の敵の友人に、フラットメイトになれなんて」  
「君に言われるとは光栄だ」  
「そう思ってくれ」  
　ジョンは笑った。そして目を疑った。笑ったからだ。哄笑でも嘲笑でもなく、ほんの一瞬、シャーロック・ホームズが。  
　目を凝らす前に顔面に何かが投げつけられた。かろうじて受け止める。ジョンの銃だ。周囲に見られる前にあわてて懐に隠した時、ジョンはとっさに左手を使ったことに気がついた。動くなら問題ないな、とシャーロックが尊大に言って踵を返す。  
「奴に会いたければ僕と来い。ジョン」  
「ああ。シャーロック」  
　黒いコートはロンドンの闇の中へ歩いていく。ジョンは一度だけ炎上する建物を振り返った。左手で銃の感触を確かめる。それから、その背を追って右足を踏み出した。 

> GET A NEW GAME STARTED  
> PLAYER SHERLOCK & JOHN  
> READY?_ 


End file.
